


Quince días

by newyorkblues



Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "Long-Distance Relationship", Atsumu has covid, Drama, Drama Queen Miya Atsumu, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Heart-to-Heart, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Kita is an angel, M/M, Osamu is a little shit, Quarantine, Romance, Sakusa has OCD, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sweet, atsumu centric
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorkblues/pseuds/newyorkblues
Summary: Por supuesto que Atsumu iba a contagiarse. Y, por supuesto también, lo haría completamente solo y sin nadie que pudiera hacerle compañía esos quince días.Día 8 — Quarantine. «That's not what the instructions say»
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162925
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Quince días

**Día 0**

—Positivo —dijo Miya Atsumu a través del teléfono a Osamu, su gemelo—. ¡He dado positivo, Samu!

— _¿Positivo en qué?_ —inquirió Osamu sin ganas al otro lado—. _¿En idiota? ¿En feo? ¿En sífilis…?_

Atsumu sacudió la cabeza mientras su mano apretaba el papel entre sus dedos con frustración.

Venía sintiéndose perfectamente bien en los últimos días, pero la mente era un lugar aterrador algunas veces —era casi como si esa única palabra en medio de todo el resultado de su análisis fuera suficiente para hacerle sentir como si sus pulmones no pudieran llenarse del suficiente aire.

O puede que solo fuera la ansiedad.

—Positivo en COVID, Samu —suspiró Atsumu entre dientes, y estaba seguro que comenzaba a ver borroso—. Adriah dio positivo hace unos días, y nos hisoparon a todos por protocolo…

Osamu quedó en un sepulcral silencio al otro lado. Por un instante se preguntó incluso si no habría colgado por lo pesado del silencio entre los dos tras su confesión.

Pero no era solamente Atsumu —los resultados de los demás llegaron durante el día, y todos ellos cayeron poco a poco.

Bokuto. Hinata. Meian. Todos. Incluidos los entrenadores, los doctores del equipo y las ordenanzas del gimnasio. Las parejas de sus compañeros, como Akaashi Keiji y Kageyama Tobio. Absolutamente todos habían dado positivo a aquel estúpido virus que poco a poco arrasaba con el mundo, y ahora lo haría con los MSBY Black Jackals.

Atsumu quería gritar al vacío por la frustración. Si tan solo se hubiera puesto la mascarilla cuando debía en lugar de confiarse por estar entre colegas y amigos. Si tan solo hubiera cargado más seguido su alcohol en gel…

Si hubiera… si hubiera… si hubiera…

Casi podía imaginar la mirada severa de Kita Shinsuke, su antiguo capitán en preparatoria, dándole una severa mirada por su irresponsabilidad con la situación sanitaria mundial.

Atsumu agradecía que la pandemia le restringía ver a Osamu. Tenían programado cenar en la casa de su gemelo al día siguiente, y Atsumu no tenía idea qué podría sentir si acaso era el causante de contagiar a Osamu con aquella estúpida enfermedad.

No podría perdonárselo jamás.

Pero había, además, _una_ persona en la vida de Atsumu que se salvó de toda esa locura.

Una que no debería haberse salvado de caer en el hoyo con todos los demás si la situación fuera distinta; pero lo había conseguido. Y ahora Atsumu no sabía a qué estatua de virgen ir a besarle las patas como agradecimiento por proteger a las dos personas que más quería en el universo.

— _Prometo que te llevaré flores, Tsumu_ —soltó Osamu de repente—. _Te gustaban los girasoles, ¿cierto?_

—¿Para qué mierda querría yo unos girasoles, Samu…?

— _No sé_ —respondió Osamu como si nada, aunque el nerviosismo se colaba entre su tono bromista—. _Eso es lo que le llevan a los muertos._

—¡Muerto es lo que vas a estar tú en cuanto salga, estúpido Samu…!

— _Inténtalo en quince días, hermanito_.

Atsumu casi aventó el teléfono contra la pared. Lo haría en algún momento. No tenía dudas de ello.

Quince días. Eso es lo que duraría su aislamiento obligatorio, si la cosa no se le complicaba.

Quince días para volverse loco en completa soledad.

Quince días sin el equipo, sin Osamu, sin el mundo real.

Quince días sin su novio. El hombre que adoraba con locura. Aquel que agradecía que su paranoia le hizo sacar un certificado médico para no aparecerse en las prácticas del mismo equipo al que pertenecían.

Atsumu tenía, desde ese mismo instante, quince días sin Sakusa Kiyoomi.

**Día 1**

Sakusa Kiyoomi había falsificado un certificado de diabetes para poder quedarse en casa en lo que pasaba el pico de contagios durante la pandemia.

—¡Vamos, Omi-Omi! —exclamó Atsumu agazapado en la cama de la que no salía desde la mañana, con la misma ropa de la noche anterior, y el móvil en altavoz sobre su pecho—. ¡Si hubieras estado en la práctica, podríamos estar aislados juntitos! ¡Sería divertido!

Casi podía imaginar la mueca de desagrado que pondría su novio al otro lado del teléfono. Su respingada nariz arrugándose, el entrecejo fruncido y la boca frunciéndose como una trucha.

Por supuesto Atsumu estaba bromeando —no quería ver a Sakusa contagiado por absolutamente nada del mundo.

Y mucho menos cuando tenía pavor de las enfermedades y virus que andaban por el aire. Sakusa tenía trastorno obsesivo compulsivo; aunque lo viniera llevando _decente_ en los últimos años, la pandemia solo había desatado un montón de ansiedad y viejos miedos en su cuerpo.

— _¿Quince días encerrado contigo?_ —bufó Sakusa—. Eso suena como a una completa tortura.

—¡Omi…! —lloriqueó Atsumu—. ¡Si estuvieras conmigo podríamos abrazarnos todos los días!

— _No podemos abrazarnos en pandemia, Atsumu_ —dijo su novio—. _Existe algo que se llama distanciamiento social._

—¡Pero si ya estaríamos contagiados…! —replicó—. ¿Qué sentido tiene mantener las distancias?

Sakusa balbuceó algunas palabras, pero nada salió del otro lado del teléfono. Atsumu se aguantó la sonrisa victoriosa. Sabía que su novio no tenía idea de cómo rebatir sus argumentos.

— _Solo procura cuidarte y no hacer esfuerzos_ —soltó de repente Sakusa—. _Me aseguraré de llevarte comida, medicamentos, y cualquier otra cosa que necesites todos los días. Pero tienes prohibido abrir la puerta mientras yo esté allí, ¿me escuchaste?_

—Eres totalmente cruel con tu novio convaleciente —Fue el turno de Atsumu de fruncir los labios—. ¿Y qué pasa si me muero?

Atsumu casi se arrepintió de su chiste.

Era fácil bromear ese tipo de cosas con Osamu; especialmente cuando su hermano tenía el mismo humor negro que él.

Pero con Sakusa —y su ansiedad por las nubes, sumado a la falta de sentido del humor que solía manejar el joven hombre— la cosa era un poco diferente.

Por supuesto, los riesgos para Atsumu eran mínimos. Se sentía perfectamente bien de salud, y era un muchacho sano y atlético. No tenía condiciones previas. Estaba resguardado en su casa. ¡Nada podía pasarle! ¡Era un hombre duro!

Aun así, eso no significaba que la ansiedad y los nervios de Sakusa asimilaran las cosas de una forma diferente. Los medios de comunicación habían creado una campaña del terror contra aquel virus, y no debía quedar una sola persona que no tuviera aunque fuera una pizca de miedo a lo que podría pasar.

Estaba a punto de disculparse con Sakusa, pero la profunda voz del otro se le adelantó:

— _No te vas a morir_ —dijo como si nada—. _Porque si te mueres, te mato_.

**Día 2**

¡Estar en casa era completamente divertido y una bomba!

Aunque Atsumu fuera un obsesivo del entrenamiento, su cuerpo agradecía las pequeñas vacaciones sin sudar usando pantaloncillos o músculos que pedían a gritos un poco de piedad. Sus esperanzas de que los juegos olímpicos se celebrasen en 2020 ya se habían ido a pique —y entrenar con la incertidumbre de cuándo regresaría la temporada estaba carcomiendo su salud mental.

¡Pero ahora podía estar en casa sin sentir ningún tipo de culpa!

Podía mandar fotos estúpidas a Osamu de su cena mal decorada fingiendo ser un chef, darse baños de inmersión con espuma, llorar viendo anime de niñas mágicas, rascarse las pelotas cuando quisiera sin sentir presión social de que alguien le miraba y pasar horas en el retrete jugando al Among Us.

¡El aislamiento era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida!

Pero, ¿lo superior a absolutamente todo?

¡Podía hablar con Kiyoomi a cada hora del día!

No es como si su novio tuviera mejores cosas que hacer… no ahora que _todo_ su equipo estaba contagiado a excepción suya.

Cuando terminara el aislamiento de los Black Jackals, Atsumu estaba seguro que Bokuto molestaría a Sakusa con que era un unicornio afortunado.

**Día 3**

Estar en aislamiento social era la mierda más aburrida que le había pasado a Atsumu desde que se dobló el tobillo en primer año de preparatoria después de perseguir a Suna Rintarou para que dejara de grabar sus peleas con Osamu.

Además, estaba harto del doctor haciéndole seguimiento de sus síntomas todas las malditas mañanas.

¡Atsumu estaba perfectamente _bien_!

**Día 4**

El timbre de Atsumu sonó, y sabía que debía contar diez segundos para salir a buscar su mercadería.

Pegó un salto desde la cama. Llevaba su pijama con estampado de las _Bananas en Pijamas_ que Osamu les regaló a juego la navidad pasada. Al menos, tuvo la decencia de cambiárselo luego de que el que llevaba puesto desde su aislamiento comenzaba a cocinar la próxima pandemia a la altura de las axilas.

Atsumu asomó las narices a través de la puerta de su apartamento. Los vecinos casi no salían de sus casas desde que sabían que estaba contagiado, y le parecía una estupidez enorme como la espalda de su hermano. Si Atsumu estaba encerrado, ¿pensaban que el virus atravesaba paredes con sus superpoderes…?

El aroma a comida caliente y recién preparada, inconfundiblemente de la cocina personal de Osamu, le llenó las fosas nasales. Lasagna, galletas de nuez y chocolate blanco, y tal vez un poco de caldo de pollo y vegetales en una olla. Podía reconocer el olor de lo que preparaba su gemelo.

Atsumu agradecía no haber perdido el olfato. Se sentía un completo bendecido —al menos al lado de Bokuto, que estuvo lloriqueando la noche anterior que pidieron _onigiris_ para cenar con Akaashi, pero se dieron cuenta que ninguno le sentía sabor luego de la quinta vez intentando echarle sal encima.

—¿Omi? —preguntó Atsumu con cautela y con el corazón expectante—. ¿Estás ahí?

No hubo ninguna respuesta al otro lado. El ascensor indicaba estar en el piso once, y las escaleras completamente silenciosas y sin pasos a la distancia.

Era su novio el que le alcanzaba la comida casera de Osamu, y también algunos víveres y productos para la limpieza que solo los dioses sabían de dónde los sacaba Sakusa —era el mejor conocedor de ellos en toda la ciudad.

Trató de ignorar la decepción en su pecho mientras entraba todas las cosas al interior del apartamento.

**Día 5**

Atsumu perdió el olfato cuando intentó echarle sal a la lasagna recalentada de Osamu por sexta vez en un lapso de dos minutos.

**Día 6**

— _Atsumu, ¿estás seguro que estás bien?_ —preguntó Sakusa de manera tajante en su llamada diaria, la que hacían justo antes de acostarse a dormir.

De todas formas, hablaban casi todo el día a través de mensajes y audios. Al menos Atsumu lo hacía —su novio se limitaba a escuchar sus audios por muy infinitos que fueran y a responder cada uno de sus fastidiosos mensajes.

—¿Por…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Lo preguntas…? —Atsumu dijo entre lapsus de hondas bocanadas de aire—. ¡Me siento…! ¡Perfecto!

— _Huh_ …

Atsumu intentó convencer a su novio soltando una carcajada que le hizo sentir los pulmones en carne viva.

Si desde el día anterior no sentía el olfato, desde aquel ya ni siquiera era capaz de respirar con toda su capacidad pulmonar.

Al ser un deportista, Atsumu era un hombre que rara vez se agotaba o agitaba. Desde su segundo día de aburrimiento había regresado a la rutina de sentadillas para mantener sus muslos y los abdominales para no perder su duro torso, pero no conseguía hacer más de cinco minutos sin sentir que le explotaría al corazón o los pulmones.

Había decidido no comentar nada a Osamu, Sakusa o alguien del equipo. Según el resto de personas, Atsumu era de esos bendecidos que pasaban el virus sin ningún síntoma.

—¡Te digo que estoy bien, Omi-Omi…! ¿Cuándo…? ¿Te mentí…?

— _Atsumu, no puedes formular ni una oración sin escucharte como un fumador de setenta años_ —masculló Sakusa, y su voz se notaba más tensa y preocupada—. _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Hoy te la pasaste hablando por audios_ …

—No es ilegal… mandar audios…

— _No, pero es un esfuerzo respiratorio el ponerse a hablar como un loro. Lo leí en un artículo del doctor que sigo en Instagram_ —Sakusa chasqueó la lengua—. _No haremos llamada hasta que te cueste un poco menos respirar._

—¡Pero, Omi…! ¡Te juro que no es lo que crees…!

— _Pero nada_ —cortó Sakusa—. _No voy a fomentar que esfuerces tu cuerpo de más y que pueda pasarte algo peor._

Atsumu casi sintió que entraba en pánico. No solo estaba solo como una ostra y encerrado como el león de un circo, ¿sino que ahora perdía también su único contacto con el mundo exterior?

Sakusa cortó casi al instante solo para continuar regañándolo a través de mensajes de texto. Y no era solo eso, sino que Osamu le envió casi al instante otro audio amenazando con que, si se atrevía a mentirle otra vez sobre su estado, le metería un onigiri podrido por el trasero.

¡El COVID ya podía llevárselo al cielo de una vez por todas!

**Día 7**

**Atsumu**

Que me prives de tu hermosa voz debería considerarse delito federal

**Atsumu**

Esto es totalmente injusto

**Atsumu**

¡Y ya me he visto todos los animes en Netflix!

**Atsumu**

Juro que me mataré

**Atsumu**

Espero no llores por mí, novio ingrato

**Atsumu**

Si total se nota que no me extrañas en absoluto !!

**Sakusa**

Tengo la contraseña del Crunchyroll de Komori

**Atsumu**

…

**Atsumu**

Podemos ver anime de niñas mágicas a través de Discord, Omi?

**Día 8**

Para el octavo día, fue Osamu el que se acercó a dejarle la comida en su apartamento.

A diferencia de Sakusa, su gemelo no tenía miedo de que estuvieran en el mismo espacio siempre y cuando se respetara la distancia. Atsumu casi se echó a llorar cuando le vio recargado contra un pilar a cuatro metros desde su puerta, acomodándose la gorra y la doble mascarilla en su rostro —una descartable por abajo, y arriba una de tela con el logo de Onigiri Miya.

—Samu —casi lloriqueó Atsumu al verle, y también a la comida saludable que dejó en su puerta. Se apresuró en tomar una mascarilla de su mesa para poder quedarse un minuto más—. ¡No tienes idea lo mucho que quiero abrazarte ahora mismo!

Su hermano abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escucharle decir esas cosas. Volvió a acomodarse la gorra.

—No sabía que uno de los síntomas eran los delirios, Tsumu.

—¡Serás un maldito…! —Atsumu tosió, y sujetó su pecho—. ¡Si pudieras me llevarías al crematorio ahora mismo! ¡No me quieres! ¡A mí! ¡Que soy sangre de tu sangre!

Osamu se cruzó de brazos con indignación. Apenas podía ver sus pobladas cejas enarcándose ante los comentarios de Atsumu —y es que la imagen completa de su hermano uniformado con la ropa de su local llenaba su corazón con la nostalgia de los días antes a aquella pesadilla.

Si Atsumu no estuviera contagiado, iría a Onigiri Miya para almorzar su platillo favorito como siempre lo hacía. Sakusa estaría a su lado, y luego regresarían al entrenamiento. Tendrían toda la tarde y la noche para ellos mismos. Podían abrazarse y besarse hasta el hartazgo.

Y _sí_ , es cierto que habían estado haciendo todas esas cosas no mucho tiempo atrás, y que pronto podrían hacerla de nuevo… pero su aislamiento comenzaba a volverse una tortura.

Ya se había leído hasta el modo de uso de su shampoo y probado todos los _tests_ online que se cruzó. ¡Hasta sacó su propia carta natal!

—¿Crees que si no te quisiera me arriesgaría a venir para traerte comida, quedarme solo para verte un par de minutos siendo que es _ilegal_ que estemos juntos, y te preguntaría cada mañana y cada tarde de mi vida acerca de cómo estás…?

_Ah_ , ¿qué era la calidez que estaba sintiendo de repente en su corazón…?

De verdad podría haber abrazado a Osamu si tuviera la oportunidad. Lo haría en cuanto estuviera libre…

_Bueno_ , no en realidad. Se agarrarían del cabello y las mejillas como solo ellos dos sabían hacerlo.

O tal vez… con el suficiente incentivo… no vendría mal un poco de cariño físico con su hermano gemelo al que tanto adoraba…

—Samu —Atsumu se llevó una mano al corazón antes de toser de nuevo—, eres tan…

—No me molesté en condimentar tu comida —suspiró Osamu, interrumpiéndole—. Si total no puedes sentirles el sabor a las cosas, Tsumu.

Atsumu retiraba lo dicho.

Tiraría del cabello de Atsumu tan fuerte que se quedaría calvo antes de los treinta.

**Día 9**

Si Atsumu salía vivo y con la salud mental intacta de su aislamiento por el COVID, juraba a los dioses que dejaría de ser una persona demasiado caliente.

Aunque _solo_ si salía vivo y con la salud mental intacta. No antes de eso.

**Sakusa**

No pienso mandarte nudes, Atsumu

**Sakusa**

No voy a consentir que te masturbes estando con problemas respiratorios

**Sakusa**

Cúrate, y después hablamos de las nudes

**Atsumu**

A veces la vida no es como queremos…

**Día 10**

Atsumu sintió el pecho todavía más oprimido cuando se fue a dormir la noche de su décimo día.

Todavía no era ni medianoche, pero el paso del tiempo se perdía cuando estabas _todas_ las horas de tu día confinado entre cuatro paredes. ¡Si al menos tuviera una mascota, tal vez Atsumu podría sentirse un poco menos miserable!

¡No había ni arañas en su techo para volverlas sus amigas! ¡Aunque sea una pelusa! ¡ _Algo_!

La soledad era buena para hacerte pensar, y Atsumu nunca fue una persona que le gustara _pensar_. Excepto que fuera algo del voleibol… pero no tenía excusas para pensar en el deporte estando encerrado con un virus en su organismo.

Pensaba en todos los que estarían fuera, y también lo felices que debían estar de no ser unos idiotas irresponsables que acabaron contagiados. O, al menos, los que eran idiotas irresponsables como él estaban descansando en brazos de la persona que más querían.

Atsumu no podía estar con la persona que más quería. Y por eso su pecho dolía.

Sintió unas pesadas lagrimitas escaparse de sus ojos mientras buscaba el número en su directorio de llamadas. ¡Al diablo con su amenaza de no hablar por teléfono! ¡Atsumu ya no podía soportar no escucharlo!

Por supuesto, Sakusa no respondió a la llamada. No debió haberse preocupado de que fuera algo grave ya que estuvieron hablando por mensajes unos minutos atrás.

**Sakusa**

No.

**Atsumu**

Por favor, necesito escuchar tu voz, Omi

**Sakusa**

Te enviaré un audio

**Atsumu**

Quiero escucharte en vivo. Saber que estás ahí, al mismo tiempo que yo. No que eres un mensaje diferido que podrías olvidarte de responder en cualquier momento.

**Atsumu**

No necesito hablar yo o algo, solo…

**Atsumu**

Podrías hablar tú? Hablar para mí?? Cuéntame de ti, lo que podríamos hacer… lo que sea

**Atsumu**

Prometo que no diré una sola palabra

Atsumu tardó en obtener una respuesta.

Podía ver a su novio en línea, y eso hacía que su corazón latiera más fuerte. Debía estarse debatiendo si era una buena idea aquello, o si acaso Atsumu cumpliría su promesa de no hablar.

Sakusa podía ser muy firme y tajante con las cosas que juraba. Si se había propuesto no arriesgar la salud de Atsumu, no lo haría bajo ningún contexto.

Pero ahora no le estaba pidiendo nada fuera de lo normal. Solo escuchar su voz —por mucho que siempre fuera al revés; Atsumu el que hablaba sin parar y Sakusa escuchándolo.

Cuando el teléfono vibró entre sus dedos, Atsumu contestó con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón desbocado.

Estuvo al borde de hablar por la emoción, sin embargo, se contuvo cuando fue Sakusa el que lo hizo primero:

— _No digas absolutamente nada_ —gruñó Sakusa—. _Tienes prohibido decir ni pío. Si es importante, pones el altavoz y escribes un mensaje._

Atsumu sorbió por la nariz y exhaló una risilla que no pudo contener más tiempo. Tuvo que secarse una lágrima con el dobladillo de la sudadera que lleva puesta esa noche —era una con el logo de Onigiri Miya que se mandó a hacer para sí mismo cuando su hermano abrió una sede en Osaka, y se mudó para allí el año anterior.

— _No creas que no te extraño, Atsumu_ —resopló su novio—. _Por supuesto que lo hago. También quisiera estar contigo, durmiendo a tu lado y diciéndote que dejes de tocar las pelotas con acariciarme el cabello. Pero ahora lo estoy extrañando. Te dejaría hacerlo. Te dejaría que me des todos los besos y esas cursilerías que te gustan a ti._

Atsumu se mordió el interior de la mejilla para aguantar las ganas de exclamar a Sakusa cuanto lo quería —porque lo amaba tanto que le quemaba el pecho mucho más de lo que podía causarle ese virus ridículo que lo alejaba de sus seres queridos.

— _Te amo_ —escuchó que decía su novio de repente—. _Y pronto vas a salir, Atsumu. Todos te estamos esperando._

**Día 11**

Milagrosamente, Netflix puso un nuevo anime de niñas mágicas que Atsumu no conocía de su existencia. ¡Y también tenía un manga que podía seguir!

Quizá sus últimos días de aislamiento no fueran una completa mierda.

**Día 12**

Para ya el final de su aislamiento, Atsumu comenzaba a sentirse mejor. Todavía se agitaba rápidamente pero ya no sentía que sus pulmones no se llenaban de todo el aire que debían.

La mayoría de sus compañeros iban saliendo de aquello. Como Bokuto y Akaashi, su novio, no tenían síntomas hace días se hicieron un testeo rápido de sangre para comprobar lo que estaban sospechando: ya no quedaban rastros del COVID en sus cuerpos, y podrían salir del aislamiento en cuanto se pactaran los quince días.

Atsumu solo tenía tres días para sentirse mejor antes de que le pusieran una semana extra. Sabía que estaba pidiéndole demasiado a los dioses —y, de hecho, estaban siendo _muy_ misericordiosos con él para la cantidad de maldades que hizo en su vida junto a Osamu—, pero aun así mandó a pedir una orden médica para que le hicieran un testeo rápido en su día catorce.

No tenía mucho que perder si lo intentaba.

**Día 13**

Atsumu estaba casi seguro que su barrita de salud y energía se restauró cuando se encontró un misterioso paquete en la entrada de su apartamento.

Era una letra desconocida, y también un montón de productos de una tienda vegetariana y saludable de la ciudad. ¡Hasta había una botellita de su jugo favorito!

Pero no podían ser Kiyoomi ni Osamu, debido a que la noche anterior se acercaron a dejarle comida. El resto de sus amigos continuaban aislados, y sus padres estaban resguardados en Hyogo. ¿Quién, entonces, podría haberle enviado algo…?

Atsumu levantó el papelito. Se notaba era una nota hecha por los encargados del local, posiblemente a pedido por la persona que hizo el encargo.

_Querido Atsumu:_

_Espero salgas pronto de esta enfermedad. Siempre fuiste el más fuerte de todos nosotros._

_Espero estés cuidándote y resguardado, y pronto podrás reencontrarte con aquellos que te aman. Yo, por mi parte, estoy ansioso de vernos cuando todo esto termine de una vez._

_No te olvides de alimentarte bien y dar siestas para que tu cuerpo se recupere más rápido._

_Con cariño, Kita._

Atsumu no estaba seguro si era la luna en cáncer — _sí_ , en cuarentena tuvo amplia oportunidad para aprender sobre astrología en medio de su confinamiento—, o que se encontraba hipersensible por su soledad.

Se le saltaron las lágrimas ante el mensaje de Kita Shinsuke, antiguo capitán del Inarizaki, y una de las personas a las que más respetaba en toda su vida.

**Día 14**

El test rápido llegó esa misma mañana, pero Atsumu no se atrevía a sacarlo del empaque.

—Joder, ¿cómo puedo tenerle tanto miedo a una cosita así de diminuta? —masculló Atsumu mientras inspeccionaba el objeto con dedos temblorosos—. ¡Hasta podría aplastarlo con mi puño…!

Sin embargo, no fue capaz de abrir el empaque. Tenía un enorme miedo del resultado que tiraría ese aparatito en cuanto hiciera contacto con su sangre.

Atsumu se sentía como un niño pequeño otra vez, con la diferencia de que no había nadie para socorrerlo. Ni sus padres, ni Osamu, ni Kita o el equipo, ni tampoco Kiyoomi.

Era algo que debía afrontar solo. Pero había aprendido una cosa o dos acerca de la soledad en los últimos días.

Atsumu sabía que, por más de que una distancia lo separase de todos los que amaba, nunca estaba realmente solo —pero que no iba a morirse si algún día no tenía a nadie para sostenerlo entre sus brazos mientras lloraba.

Era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Y no lo decía solamente por haber sobrevivido a un virus mortal que azotaba a todo el planeta.

**Día 15**

Atsumu hizo una carnicería cuando se pinchó su propio dedo para poner una gota de sangre sobre el aparato para testear su carga viral.

Pinchó primero su dedo anular, pero la sangre no era lo suficientemente abundante como para que saliera una gota. Volvió a hacerlo sobre la misma yema y esa vez no logró embocar en el diminuto orificio donde debía ir la sangre.

Hizo ese mismo procedimiento aproximadamente seis veces, hasta que ya casi no sentía las yemas de tanto apretarlas y la sangre se le metía debajo de las uñas. Cualquier persona que viera su desastre pensaría que acababa de desmembrar al peor de sus enemigos en medio de la mesa de la sala.

Cuando finalmente salió una gota abundante, Atsumu se sentó en la silla más alejada de la mesa.

—¿Así se sentirá cuando te haces un test de embarazo? —se preguntó a sí mismo para ignorar los nervios de ver el resultado.

Finalmente, el cronómetro de su teléfono marcó los tres minutos que necesitaba el test para tirar un resultado certero. Casi escupió el corazón por la boca.

—Maldita sea —Atsumu apretó los dientes mientras se ponía de pie para ir en busca del test—. ¡Como tenga que aislarme otra vez por toda esta mierda…! _Ah_.

La marca en el test fue contundente con su resultado. Atsumu aguantó la respiración, y tragó saliva con dificultad casi al instante. No era capaz de tener ninguna reacción por la sorpresa de lo que acababa de recibir.

Lo primero que hizo fue tomar una foto y mandársela tanto a sus padres, al grupo del equipo, al doctor que le hacía su seguimiento, a Osamu y también, principalmente, a Kiyoomi.

No planeaba festejar él solo que el test de COVID acababa de darle negativo.

**Día 0**

Atsumu tenía un poco de miedo de poner un pie fuera del apartamento.

Pero tuvo un poco menos de miedo cuando los rizos oscuros y la mano de Sakusa Kiyoomi le recibieron al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Solo la mano? —preguntó Atsumu, entre divertido e indignado—. ¡Amor! ¡Podrías darme un abrazo!

_Y un beso_ , pensaba Atsumu. _Pero eso sería tentar demasiado a la suerte._

—Eso no es lo que dicen las instrucciones del protocolo de seguridad —respondió Sakusa; su voz amortiguada por las dos mascarillas reforzadas que llevaba encima de su boca y nariz—. Vamos a mantener la distancia unos días más, pero puedo ofrecerte mi mano. Es fácil de desinfectar cuando tienes alcohol en gel en el bolsillo.

Atsumu ya no pudo aguantar una carcajada. Su pecho estaba caliente otra vez, pero ya no era por dolores de un virus ni la tristeza de una soledad obligada.

Así estaba bien. Sakusa hacía un esfuerzo pese a sus condiciones de ansiedad, y Atsumu se amoldaba como podía. Siempre podría en lo que respectaba a Sakusa Kiyoomi.

Con tal de poder verlo otra vez, en vivo y en directo —sus ojos, su piel de porcelana, sus lunares, su cabello, _todo_ él— era como si sobrevivir al COVID se sintiera como la más grandes de las hazañas. Como si fuera el caballero que mataba dragones por la princesa en un cuento de fantasía.

Kiyoomi no llevaba guantes en la mano, y Atsumu tampoco lo hacía. Se puso alcohol en gel en frente de su rostro para que viera que _sí_ que se había leído las instrucciones.

Luego, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

Y los últimos quince días ya solo parecían una vieja anécdota en la que sería la larga historia de Miya Atsumu y Sakusa Kiyoomi.

**Author's Note:**

> La carnicería de los dedos intentando hacer el test rápido es totalmente verídica. Soy un fracaso sdkfsdkj espero que les guste, y gracias por leer <3


End file.
